


Love Sick

by Wyndiigo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 505 is still very concerned, BH can still be an asshole whenever he wants, M/M, Possessive Blackhat, Smut, Sun Blast (Villainous), Tags may change as the story progress, a rewrite of a discontinued fic, anybody miss meee?, bamf flug, demencia always find a way to get shit to run her way, for some reason SB didn't have a character tag lmao, less ooc than the previous fic?, love potion ?, man i've been gone for so long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndiigo/pseuds/Wyndiigo
Summary: Flug had always known Demencia's crush for Black Hat would someday lead to her doing something so foolish that it would end with her losing her life probably, that also involves her trying to force him into making some sort of love contraption so she could woo Black Hat. He just didn't expect he would be the one dealing with the effects of her actions.A rewrite of the now discontinued fic: Lovely Chemical.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	1. Science is not witchcraft!

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo hi guys, boy this is weird finally returning to the fandom and writing stuff again. I was pretty busy back then so I didn't have time finishing the chapters of Lovely Chemical, and once I got the time I just lost all the mood for the fic. But now I'm back and finally decide to rewrite it as a fresh start. This time I will not abandon this fic, but there will be times I can't update as fast as I would like to, but I'll try my best! Anyways, have fun reading! ;w;

_2:31 PM, Wednesday_

It was yet another day full of deadlines, a screaming lizard hybrid, and a demon (questionable statement) boss who had the temper of a ticking timebomb all ganging up to bite his ass. The doctor groaned to himself as he took another sip of his coffee, smacking his lips in distaste as this was already his fifteen mug. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t an addict, but at least he didn’t indulge in energy drinks or else he’ll probably develop the ability to bounce from walls to walls and not break his neck, much like his so-called coworker: Demencia. Flug just wanted a small break, for he has been working on an invention for a while without proper sleep now that he can barely even count from 1 to 10 without slurring on his words like a drunk.

Checking the time on his phone, it seems his 10-minute break is almost over. Shame, he never realized how soft 505’s sleeping mattress felt until he laid on it for a quick rest. If he had crashed on his cryobed, he would be at risk of not being able to wake up ever again. Standing up and stretching for a bit, Flug carefully rearranges stuffed animals that were lying around before making his way to the laboratory. Today was going to be no different than usual, consisting of him taking his time building different types of inventions for his clients as well as his personal needs if he had free time, probably some interruption from Demencia if she was bored, speaking of the lizard girl…

“Get down from the ceiling, Demencia.” He grumbled, face already buried in his clipboard to pay attention to the sound of feet colliding with the ground right behind him.

“Oooh, you’re getting good at spotting me, are you getting spidey senses like that one nerdy superhero, huh Doc?” Demencia giggled, a toothy grin spread across her face as she slithers around Flug, the other was already glaring daggers at the girl for trying to spy on his work again. Usually, Demencia would spend her time pestering Black Hat, trying to flirt her way into his none existent heart despite failing every time. Flug would’ve called her determined, brave even, but she has proven it was stupidity a long time ago when she tried to enter Black Hat’s bedroom. Oh, it was a sight to see as his boss turned into an amalgamation of tendrils and eyes when he caught her. This wasn’t something that bothered Flug though, the problem was Demencia barely give a damn about him or how he's working, either she’s here to wreck his workplace – or she has an ulterior motive. Looking around the area, he noticed everything was still intact and no signs of being touched by clumsy reckless hands, so it must be the latter.

“What do you want, Demencia? I don’t have all day.” He moved towards his work table, taking a look over the blueprint of an invention while waiting for a reply from the girl. Next thing he knew, Demencia had slithered her way onto the table, laid her back onto the blue sheet to block his view while stretching her limbs and smirking at him devilishly. This can’t be good.

“Oh ya know what I want~” She cooed, rolling over to press her chin onto her palms as she watches the doctor deadpan, obviously amused.

“For the last time, I can _not_ make you a love potion for Black Hat.” Flug rolled his eyes as she pouted, he considered calling out for Hatbots to deal with her before a whine came from the girl, she clearly wouldn’t move even if he pleaded her to. Flug shook his head, wrinkles start to grow on the bag where his frown supposed to be, he can’t be having this discussion right now.

“Demencia, I already told you. Science is not about whipping up dumb potions or spells in order to manipulate emotions, what you’re thinking of is witchcraft. Go find a witch if you are desperate.” He grabbed the sheet that was sticking out from under Demencia and tugged, funny enough the girl gave a surprised yelp and comically rolled off the table as if he just directly pulled her. Flug would’ve grinned at the sight, but his mood isn’t the best right now considering he didn’t rest properly.

“Even if you managed to get your hands on some kind of love spell, I highly doubt it would work on Black Hat. He’s incapable of feeling any positive emotion towards anyone, let alone being affected by a potion that amplifies ‘love’, you’ll just get yourself killed and I’ll have to be the one who deals with the aftermath.” He dismissively explained, knowing all too well Demencia wouldn’t take his words seriously and still do things her way. He didn’t care either way, as long as she doesn’t drag him into any trouble considering how stupid she could be. He heard a huff from behind him, the owner stuck her tongue at his back as if he wouldn’t know.

“Ugh, can’t you just use one of your chemicals to mix up something useful?” She wiped imaginary dust off her silky skirt, eyes looming over the glass cups of multiple substances specifically for inventing dangerous machines only. “Why can’t things be more simple? Why complicate things when you can just put them in one category! Science? Witchcraft? Same thing!” She ranted, trying to coax her coworker into giving in and help her. But the thing is, he was telling the truth. He wasn’t some wizard under the paper headwear, he was pretty sure mixing toxic and acidic chemicals together would never create some feelings enhancer potion for her and her hopeless love.

After arguing with the lizard hybrid, Flug decided to just give her the silent treatment. Demencia was stubborn, but he could be even more if he wanted to. This was something out of his field, and arguing with her wouldn’t magically help him learn a new set of skills. She should just give up and get back to work, trying to win over someone by force would only push them further, in this case just make Black Hat closer to strangling her to death.

Demencia finally backed down after realizing that this was going nowhere, Flug wasn’t going to give her what she wanted. With a loud huff, letting the scientist know she was frustrated, Demencia slithered away silently like a ninja. Whatever, she didn’t need him and his stupid bag brain. Sooner or later, she would find a way to get what she wanted, and Black Hat would finally admit he loves her deeply, just like in the movies!

.

_9:00 AM, Thursday_

Flug let loose a yawn as he walked out his bedroom, clean and ready for work. It’s been a while since he’s gotten a good night's sleep, and a nice dream too instead of the usual repetitive nightmares. He had a good feeling today, maybe he could finish his work earlier than usual and relax with 505 for the first time in a while. Entering the kitchen, Flug noticed the place was empty, his boss would've been here reading the newspaper while sipping on his morning tea (probably made from tears of the sweetest angel ever existed, since Flug never saw any packets of tea in the manor, ever). That’s when he heard a familiar shriek, and yet a more familiar maniacal laughter from outside. Ah, then that means Black Hat was doing the good ol ritual of terrorizing a newbie newspaper boy who dared step foot in his lawn, he really should put a sign or something outside to warn off innocent people to never come near Black Hat’s property, but what’s the fun in that?

Flug shook his head before reaching over to place a mug onto the coffee maker, listening to the sound of grinding coffee bean and the dripping. That’s when he caught of something green and red, and immediately knew who had entered the room.

“Good morning, Demencia.” He said, his tone made it sounded more of a ritual he had grown accustomed to than being polite. “Glad you changed into your normal attire.” He glanced over to her, she does seem tidier than when she was in her.. er… pajamas as she prefers, despite Flug’s protest that it was actually a restraint jacket.

The lizard girl gave him her signature giggle like a good morning back to him and proceeded to look around.

“Where’s Black Hat?” She asked, wondering why her ‘cute boss’ wasn’t here grunting angrily at her and Flug’s presence.

“Outside, he’ll be back soon.” Flug shrugged nonchalantly, not worried on his boss’ behalf, for Black Hat himself could pretty much kill anyone with a sneeze. He was about to walk to the lab if only the way Demencia was fidgeting didn’t set off a warning siren in his mind. She seemed too excited, almost as if she’s anticipating something that was going to come sooner or later. Flug rose a suspicious eyebrow, his eyes caught on to something she was hiding behind her back, buried into her mess of a hair.

 _That_ can’t be good, considering the conversation they had yesterday. In this manor of living horrors, being aware of everything is what kept him alive to this day.

“Demencia? What are you planning on doing?” He asked quietly, slowly advancing towards her as if even the faintest noise could cause her to run away.

“Eh? What do you mean, Doc?” She giggled, her eyes averting the other direction as if she was the most well-behaved child to ever exist, and everyone knew she wasn’t.

“Oh just…” He squinted his eyes before looking at something from behind her, then quickly pointed a finger at the wall. “Hey look, Black Hat is wearing nothing but boxers!”

“Pffft, you think I’ll fall for such an easy trick like that?” She blew a raspberry, her face a mocking grin before quickly turning around to search for a certain ‘devil’ with boxers on, “Hell yeah, I will!”

Flug quickly snatches the weird pink bottle out of her fluffy green hair, narrowing his eyes at the contents inside it before Demencia realized her error and turned around.

“Hey!! Give that back!” She reached for the bottle and gripped hard onto it, the two started to have a game of tug of war, neither side giving up until they heard the sound of shoes clicking on the ground.

“Mine!!” Demencia let out a growl as she tugged hard, enough for Flug to give out a yelp and letting go of the bottle. Demencia was by all means way stronger than Flug, but she had also underestimated her strength and ended up letting go as well. The fragile glass bottle flew in the air for a moment and a smashing sound could be heard, following by a booming angry voice that told the two they were royally fucked.

“ ** _WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?!”_**


	2. An odd scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scent is something that's very important to humans. It is also proven that one may feel attraction to another if their smell is nice, but does it work for eldritch horrors? Or did a specific perfume had something to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, thank you so much for the nice response on the previous chapter ;;;w;;; I'm glad you guys like the story so far, I will try my best to make this story more interesting!

There, standing ten feet away from them, stood Black Hat with a scowl plastered on his face. Pink liquid rolled down his cheeks and collapsed on his shoulders, leaving a sickly sweet smell of roses, kittens and chocolate to slowly fill up the area – clogging up Flug’s nose. This is not good, oh science, he is going to die today.

“L-Lord Black Hat sir-!” He called out as a habit, before getting interrupted by the mentioned devil.

“ ** _Care to explain what this blasted substance is before I forcefully yank your tongue out of you mouth, dear Doctor?_** ” His boss asked, his eye slowly turning red as a deep rumble start to grow from his chest, Flug assumed it was a warning growl. He gulped, sweat started to spill out of his skin as he tries to come up with an excuse. God, why him? Why so early in the morning?

He glanced over at the lizard girl, and immediately glared at her when she gave him a smug grin, she definitely did that on purpose. Oh just wait until he gets his hands on her…

“ ** _Well, Doctor Flug?”_** Black Hat’s hand made a sharp slicing sound, claws started to protrude out of his gloved fingers as the eldritch horror slowly advanced towards the terrified scientist. Demencia took a step back, her eyes watching the situation with slight concern when it became clear Black Hat really is pissed.

“W-Well sir..” Flug gulped, every time Black Hat came closer to him is when Flug started inching backward. The back of his foot hit the wall at some point, and Flug knew he was cornered now.

“D-Demencia just bought a new perfume..” He shakenly explained, risking a glance over at his coworker who was silent before back at his angered boss, “And I-I just w-wanted to take a l-look….. t-to make sure it wasn’t some sort of weapon!” He laughed nervously, but quickly shrank when the burning glare from his boss hasn’t died down yet.

“H-Here, let me clean y-you up!” He said quickly before zooming off, and back in a second as if he had super speed. Flug hastily wrapped a towel on Black Hat’s shoulder in an attempt to calm the eldritch down, not realizing how the demon’s face morphed from anger to surprise for a second.

“ ** _Don’t touch me!_** ” Black Hat violently pushed the scientist off, and Flug’s back made impact on the wall, making him let out a small squeak.

The eldritch gave a low huff, withdrawing his claws and held onto the piece of fabric that was placed on his shoulders by his poor excuse of an employee. For some reason, he felt burning at where the doctor had touched him, and yet it wasn’t an.. unpleasant feeling. Looking at the shaking human in front of him, Black Hat suddenly lost mood of beating the living soul out of Flug, so instead he turned his heels and started walking the direction he just came from.

“ ** _Clean up this mess immediately, and next time should you start roughhousing like that in my presence – then you’d better expect me to personally deliver you buffoons to Lucifer himself._** ” Black Hat’s voice echoed, bouncing off the walls and directly into the ears of two shocked humans. Did Black Hat just.. forgave them without any punishments? Not even a stand-in-the-corner-with-a-Dunce-hat-on-for-one-hour punishment? Had the bottle hit their boss so hard on the head that he’d gotten soft?

The sweet smell still lingered in the room as tension dropped down. Flug let out a relief sigh as the adrenaline rush started to disperse. That’s when he remembered the reason why he almost died, and quickly approach Demencia.

“What the FUCK was that?!” He yelled out, voice cracking as stress began to pound it’s way into his system. He rarely ever cursed, he had dealt with way worse situation before but still kept composure, and yet this situation was serious enough for him to deem as okay to lose his temper.

He waited for a response from the girl, but the only thing he got was an awkward stomp on the ground by her as she avert her eyes. He was not having it though, whatever hit Black Hat clearly wasn’t a simple perfume, especially if the eldritch had peacefully left the two alone without a scratch after that stunt. His glare towards her promised pain and suffering, something that even Black Hat didn’t realize Flug was capable of causing, he could clearly see her starting to crack at how aggressive Flug started to become.

“Well… Remember that one advice you gave me yesterday?” Demencia coughed, finally looking at the now confused scientist.

“What advice?”

“You know… About how you can’t make a love potion, and that I should go find a witch if I’m really desperate?”

Flug gave her an even more confused look, his paper bag scrunched up in a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about way. It took him ten seconds to horrifyingly realize his mistake, the doctor’s body started shaking as he stared down.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god..” His hands gripped on the top of his paper headgear and ripped it off, only to reveal a second layer of paper bag underneath as he mumbled to himself.

“ _I’m_ the cause of this, I’m the reason why not only did Black Hat got pissed off so early in the morning but also the reason of how _you_ found out witches are real! Holy shit, holy FUCKING shit, this is horrible!” Flug stumbled with his words, wanting to just lie down and _rot_ in shame whilst his coworker rolled her eyes at how dramatic he’s being.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad! She even gave me lollipops!” Demencia fished out from her hair two lollies, one strawberry and one coca cola flavor, “Here, I’ll share one with you! Only because you’re being such a baby over something so insignificant!” She giggled, unwrapping the strawberry one and pushed the candy stick under Flug’s paper bag, stuffing the candy part into his mouth.

She watched as the doctor, still horrified, chewing on the hard candy, although it seemed to calm him down for a bit.

“You know, that’s not how you eat a lollipop, right?” She gave him a look, nonchalantly licking on her coca cola one before stuffing the whole thing (with the plastic stick too) into her mouth and gulped it all down. It was Flug’s turn to give her a disgusted look, THAT is not going to digest well or exit her body well. He shook his head and breathed out, his shoulders slumped after being so tensed.

“Did this.. witch.. tell you anything about that potion?” Flug took the lollipop out of his mouth, eyeing the cracks that his teeth left on the candy, he could’ve bit his tongue if he wasn’t careful.

“Well, she did told me if I sprayed Black Hat with the perfume and myself, then we would be like, attracted to each other’s smell or something and become soooo deep in love!” Demencia tries to remember correctly what she was told and rephrase all of them to Flug and what happens afterward. Well.. not including the part where she totally left without paying the old hag, and also that one warning she totally ignored and forgotten. But how bad could it be? She didn’t spray herself with the perfume yet so it’ll probably be useless now.

“Okay… Well, let’s hope there’s nothing more to it than that..” Flug nervously look around, his sight landing on the pink puddle on the ground where Black Hat had stood, and immediately called out of 505.

The bear stumbled into the kitchen with his maid outfit still on, making a small sound of confusion as to why he was called so early in the morning.

“Can you clean this up for me please? I have to go meet Black Hat soon.” Flug pointed at the mess on the ground, the bear only took a second to glance over it and nodded happily. 505 seemed relax at how nice the room smelled now, filled with love and positivity.. No wonder Black Hat left so soon, he was probably too disgusted with the smell to deal with Flug.

Flug patted 505’s big fluffy arm gently before walking off, leaving the bear to deal with Demencia and the mess _she_ created.

.

Black Hat was absolutely fuming in his office, no words can describe the feeling he’s experiencing right now. That sick, _disgusting_ smell of pure love and joy covering his whole body from head to toe now only makes him want to go outside and slaughter some innocent lives, and then bathe in their blood to get rid of this stench. The eldritch hastily took off his black trench coat as well as unbuttoning his grey waistcoat before manifesting green flames from the air, he threw those two now stained clothes into the burning hot flames without a second thought and slumped on his chair.

The eldritch sat there for a while, glaring daggers at the grandfather clock like it had personally offended him. It read 9:04, Black Hat wondered if Flug will arrive on time or try to avoid him after the kitchen encounter. Black Hat cringed when he remembered, why did he let Flug go so easily? He was known to be an unforgiven demon, he could’ve easily sent Flug into another dimension full of sandwiches filled with a ridiculous amount of mayonnaise (Yes, that exists whether you believe it or not) with just a snap of a finger. Yet he didn’t, which only infuriate him further.

Black Hat felt an itch on his skin, where the scientist had previously touched him. The feeling of intense warmth spread around his chest, making it almost hard to breathe. Why did the doctor’s hand made him so irritated, yet so relaxed? Flug always knew not to touch him, unless he wants to lose an arm and replace it with a mechanical one that is.. Yet he did it so naturally, like it was something so easy that wouldn’t end with him in pain and suffering! It only added more frustration as Black Hat tries to distract himself with paperwork.

_Tick_

Black Hat glanced over at the clock. It was 9:05 now, the door to his office made a knocking sound from the other side. Black Hat huffed as a sign of approval as his doctor opened the door.

“G-Good morning, Lord Black Hat..!” Flug stammered as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them, not like they had anything to talk about beside a few reports here and there from the human.

“So… The order for anti-gravity devices are halfway done now, I just need one more day to finish up some final touches and we’ll be ready to ship them to our customer!” Flug coughed a bit, trying to keep his voice quiet and calm, “There’s also a client that wants to hire Demencia for an assassination mission yesterday when you were gone for your… relaxation trip..”

Flug winced slightly, remembering how bloodied and satisfied Black Hat looked when he came back. God, there was even a finger in his mouth. The doctor couldn’t help but pay attention to the aroma that was still clinging on Black Hat, he would be lying if he said it wasn’t nice. Flug hadn’t realize it, but he was slowly inching closer to the eldritch himself because of said smell. It was so relaxing, so calming.. So different from the usual horrible stench of decay and fear whenever Black Hat was around.

He only stopped when his body made contact with the desk, their eyes met as the doctor blushed in embarrassment.

“U-Uhm.. That is all..” He shuddered when the eldritch stood up and leaned towards him, his face unreadable. Flug only realized Black Hat was sniffing him when there was an audible sound of intake breathing, and it only made him feel more nervous at how close his boss was.

Black Hat pulled back, he became fidgety now that he was aware of how… alluring Flug smelled. It was an intoxication scent, making him feel woozy and… made him want to keep the doctor all to himself. But he didn’t let the thought slip, he would’ve killed Flug if the doctor knew.

“You may return to your lab now, and remain there until further notice.” Black Hat grumbled, not giving Flug a chance to question him as he snapped his fingers. The doctor gave out a yelp and a few more noises as his body gradually starts to fold neatly, sounds of bones cracking as Flug disappeared from thin air and transported into his lab.

Black Hat sat back down on his chair with a sigh as he grab his pen, eye carefully glance over the paper on his desk, he will look further into this matter and question Flug later.

.

Flug sat on the cold floor of his laboratory after being sent back from Black Hat’s office, still confused as to why did he act that way in front of Black Hat. It seemed so normal, like he was following his instinct and being attracted to.. to _Black Hat_ even. Flug almost slapped himself for having such a crude thought. Him? Attracted to Black Hat? He couldn’t even muster up the courage to ask Black Hat to pass the salt if he wanted to, let alone _crushing_ on him. Ridiculous, idiotic even!

Flug carefully stood up and arched his back, wincing as his spine made a cracking sound before the pain relieved. He will never get used to Black Hat’s method of summoning and sending him back, how is that even humanly possible? There was so much about Black Hat that Flug wanted to know about, yet the mere thought of him performing tests on the eldritch’s body sent shivers down his spine. The doctor shook his head, snapping out of the imaginary scene where he dissects Black Hat. If his boss knew about these sinful thoughts, Flug without a doubt would’ve been dead and replaced in a matter of seconds.

He walked towards his working table and glanced at the half-assembled weapon.

_Twenty more anti-gravity device to go.._

Flug thought to himself, maybe he should invent a cloning machine. One that would create the exact copy of an invention with the same efficiency, that would save him an immense amount of time. Nodding to himself, Flug wrote the idea down on a yellow sticky note and stuck it onto the wall. The scientist hummed to himself, feeling his mood lifting up at the new idea. He went over to a box filled with other mechanical parts, not realizing the newly written sticky note had fallen off and landed on the floor, along with other notes that was never picked up ever again.

Flug was in such a good mood, however, he had already forgotten about what happened between him and Black Hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap! I had fun writing this chapter as well as Flug's interaction with Demencia (I hope I did their relationship justice haha), it's so refreshing writing this story! Although English is not my mother tongue, so there might be a few grammar mistakes here and there, but hopefully you'll still understand what's happening. Feel free to leave as many feedbacks as you want, I'll gobble all of them!


End file.
